De onbereikbare liefde
by misses black-weasley
Summary: dit is mijn eerste verhaal en het gaat over Ginny wemel in haar vierde jaar ze wordt verliefd op professor sneep. disclaimer: alle personen behalve britt zijn van de briljante j.k rowling
1. De onbereikbare liefde

De onbereikbare liefde

Ginny wemel zat in haar 4de jaar op zweinsteins hoge school voor hekserij en hocus pocus. Na 4 jaar op de school begon één les heel speciaal te worden namelijk toverdranken. Ze was stiekem verliefd op de toverdrankmeester van zweinstein Severus Sneep.

De ingrediënten die je nodig hebt voor wisseldrank zijn: 2 billywigvleugeltjes- 1 eenhoorn haar- 1 liter salamanderbloed- 2 ons varkensgras- 2 liter water- 3 hippogriefveren- 4 grote mandragorabladeren- 13 stekelvarkenstekels. Terwijl sneep alles uitlegt luisterd Ginny niet eens ze kijkt alleen dromerig naar sneep,ze zit vooraan recht tegen over zijn bureau. En letten wij ook even op juffrouw Wemel zegt sneep plotseling,Ginny schrikt op en begint te stotteren. Uhhh ik uhm uh… hakkelt ze. kom na de les maar even bij mij langs zegt sneep met één wenkbrauw opgetroken. Ginny krijgt een rood hoofd en kijkt snel naar haar ketel. Oke rustig het gaat wel dit overleef je makkelijk spreekt ze zich zelf moed in,met haar toverdrank gaat het niet echt goed ze heeft niet opgelet. Naast haar zit een breed lachende Britt, wat zit jou nou te lachen dit is niet grappig. Kom nou dacht je dat ik het niet zou zien je bent hartstikke verliefd op hem Ginny zegt britt. Zal ik je maar weer helpen? Nou ik denk dat… maar Britt luistert niet eens en tikt 8x met haar stok op de ketel van Ginny en meteen krijgt haar drank de goede kleur. Geen dank hoor zegt Britt en succes ermee de les is afgelopen. Ik zie je bij bezweringen roept ze Ginny na. Kom eens mee naar achteren zegt sneep met een stem die ze nog van hem heeft gehoord, hij loopt snel en Ginny moet hollen om hem bij te houden. De deur valt met een klap achter haar dicht hij draait zich om en ze ziet zijn mooie diep zwarte ogen zijn haar zo zacht als zijde en… hallo?! hij zwaait met zijn hand voor haar ogen,dit bedoel ik nou je bent soms echt afwezig hoe komt dat zegt hij nog steeds met dezelfde warme stem. Nou het is een beetje moeilijk uit te leggen professor ik bedoel over 3 dagen is het kerstbal en ik nouja… je wilt iemand mee vragen maar je durft niet ? Ginny schrok van de persoonlijke vraag ehh nou ik uhm… ik begrijp het al, maar probeer voortaan op te letten vooral waneer jufrouw Bleijlevens er niet is om je drank te redden zegt hij met zijn gebruikelijke kille stem. Ginny draait zich met een rood hoofd om en de zware deur valt weer met een klap achter haar dicht.


	2. lief dagboek

**In dit hoofdstuk is een gedeelte een stuk uit het dagboek van Ginny en een gedeelte een stukje uit het dagboek van Sneep. Disclaimer: alle karakters behalve Britt zijn van J.K Rowling **

Zaterdag 05 januari 2013 Slaapkamer

Lief dagboek

Ik kan niet geloven wat ik heb gedaan… ik had het gewoon moeten vragen. Maar hij had het wel door… toch… ja maar niet dat ik hem wou vragen hoop ik ! Britt zegt dat ik hem uit m'n hoofd moet zetten… want hij is ouder en een leraar. Maar wel ontzetten knap,hij heeft zulke mooie ogen en zijn en zijn… wow wow wow Ginny je dwaalt af focus !

Ohh ik ga dood als ik niet met hem na het bal kan gaan,zou hij me eigenlijk wel zien staan ? die stem die ik van hem hoorde gister in zijn kamer,zo een stem van hem heb ik nog niet gehoord. Ik ben vast te jong voor hem ''zucht'' maar ik blijf proberen ik geef niet op ! Veel Liefs Ginny

**Sneeps dagboek **

Zaterdag 05 januari 2013 Slaapkamer

Vanochtend toen ik die meid van wemel bij me liet komen voelde ik iets dat ik al jaren niet meer gevoeld heb, sinds Lilly heb ik me niet meer zo gevoeld. Zo bijzonder zo anders ze ziet er zo mooi uit haar zachte naar bloemen ruikende haar prachtige volle bruine ogen en…. Wat gebeurt er met me ? zelfs Minerva en Albus merken het, tijdens de zwerkbal wedstrijd zat ik de hele tijd naar haar te kijken, Albus keek naar me met die twinkeling in z'n ogen. Die door elk occlumentie schild lijken te boren interessant hè die zwerkbal spelers… of natuurlijk speelsters zei hij tegen me. Maar ik kan het niet helpen ze is zo mooi en lief en leuk en gewoon fantastisch, ik wou dat ik met haar naar het kerstbal kon gaan. Ze ziet me vast niet staan ik ben haar leraar en trouwens je hebt haar toch gehoord ze wil iemand al iemand vragen… ik kan haar beter opgeven.


	3. De ontdekking

**Disclaimer:alle karakters behalve Britt zijn van J.K Rowling **

Severus sneep beende met grote passen door de gangen van zweinstein op weg naar de kerkers,hij had een nablijf leerlinge haar naam:Ginny wemel. Dit was de dag dat hij haar zou gaan vragen voor het kerstbal. hij had een kettinkje mee genomen, als ze ja zei kon ze die om naar het bal… toen hij zijn kantoor binnenliep legde hij het doosje met de ketting in zijn bureaula niet veel later hoorde hij geklop op zijn deur het was Ginny.

Zenuwachtig loopt Ginny richting de kerkers voor haar nablijfwerk,ze heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ze moest nablijven want ze ging het eindelijk vragen of hij met haar naar het kerstbal wou. Hij was toch pas 18 en zij 14 dus ze verschilde maar 4 jaar ze stopt voor de deur haalt een keer diep adem en klopt.

Kom binnen zegt Sneep met zijn gebruikelijke kille stem. Misselijk van de zenuwen loopt ze het lokaal binnen, meteen slaat de stem van sneep om zacht, warm en bezorgd. Gaat het wel vraagt hij je ziet een beetje bleek… ja hoor het gaat prima antwoord Ginny iets zelfverzekerder. Nadat ze haar strafwerk had uitgevoerd (ketels schoon schrobben) besluit ze om het te vragen… uhh professor zou ik iets mogen vragen? Ja natuurlijk maar ik zou ook iets willen vragen ! zegt u het maar eerst nee jij eerst… tegelijk? Zou je met me naar het bal willen zeggen ze beide in een adem. Lachend ploft Ginny neer op haar stoel ''ja'' zegt ze ''ik zou dolgraag met u naar het bal willen'' ! dan herinnerd sneep zich de ketting en maakt haastig zijn la open ''deze is voor jou'' zegt hij en laat haar de met diamantjes bezette ketting zien. Haar mond vormt een kleine ''o'' wat is hij niet mooi zegt sneep teleurgesteld nee hij is prachtig en ze vliegt ze de jonge toverdrank meester om de hals

Een beetje overdonderd staat hij met het meisje om zijn hals… dan draait hij haar om en doet de ketting om ''hij is echt prachtig'' fluistert ze weer ''zal ik je morgenavond om acht uur op komen halen bij de toren van griffoendor?'' ''ja hoor dat is prima'' zegt ze en met een gevoel van verlichting loopt ze de kerkers uit.

''Britt !'' hysterisch rent Ginny op haar vriendin af ''wow rustig waarom ben je zo hyper?'' ''net toen ik klaar was met nablijven wou ik sneep vragen voor het kerstbal (Britt''s mond valt open) wou hij me ook iets vragen en 3x raden wat'' zonder dat Britt ook maar één kan uitbreng gaat Ginny al weer verder ''hij vroeg mij mee naar het kerstbal'' voor een moment staart Britt haar vriendin aan tot ze opeens keihard begint te gillen en ze samen door de leerlingenkamer stuiteren '' dit meen je niet…'' ''ja echt wel kijk'' Ginny laat de ketting zien die ze van hem heeft gekregen ''wow'' Britt kijkt gefascineerd naar de ketting ''fantastisch… ik heb van Simon een plastic ring uit een kauwgomballen automaat gekregen'' ''goh dat is aardig van hem'' zegt Ginny sarcastisch ''tja het is en blijft een kerel hè'' grijzend lopen ze samen naar de slaapzaal maar slapen zit er niet in als ze de slaapzaal binnen komen worden ze bijna omver gerend door: Parvati Patil, Padama Patil en Belinda Broom. ''is het waar dat je met sneep naar het bal gaat'' vraagt Belinda nieuwsgierig ehhhhh… ja ? 6 paar ogen kijken haar jaloers aan totdat Britt haar wegsleept om hun pyjama's aan te trekken en ze gaan daarna samen op het bed van Britt zitten om de dag te bespreken… ''ik vraag me af met wie perkamentus gaat'' '' gatver dat wil ik niet eens weten'' opeens gaat het gordijn van het bed open en de 3 andere meisjes komen er ook bij zitten ''zeg Parvati met wie ga jij nu eigenlijk ?'' ''met Harry en Padama gaat met Ron'' Padama lijkt een beetje opgelaten aangezien Ron Ginny's broer is " en Belinda met wie ga jij ?''met Daan'' ''toch niet Daan thomas ?'' ''ehh ja die'' zegt Belinda zenuwachtig ''ik zou hem maar niet zoenen want ik heb van Angelique gehoord dat hij enorm uit z'n mond stinkt'' alle vijf de meiden krijgen een enorme giegelbui totdat professor anderling woedend de slaapzaal binnen stormt en zegt dat ze onmiddellijk moeten gaan slapen… als Ginny eenmaal in haar bed ligt kan ze niet slapen ze moet de hele tijd denken aan de volgende dag en als ze eindelijk in slaap valt droomt ze dat ze een prinses is en haar prins is Severus Sneep ze dansen en ze lachen en net als hun lippen nog maar één centimeter van elkaar verwijdert zijn hoort ze de wekker…


End file.
